


Not One for Corny Love Songs

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Cat Grant is not the biggest fan of love songs





	Not One for Corny Love Songs

Cat Grant had never been one to lean towards the cornier aspects of romance. In fact, she usually found them to be somewhat beneath her and embarrassing to boot. Kara Danvers, however, loved all of the mushy stuff. Kara liked roses, teddy bears, and love songs. Cat, for all of her protests, loved Kara. She could deal with any necessary romance so long as her girlfriend was happy.

When Cat arrived at the apartment they shared, Kara was dressed in an oversized t-shirt, her panties and nothing else. Kara was dancing to music playing over her headset so Cat couldn’t hear whatever her girlfriend was listening to, but she could sit and see the sway of her hips and smell the pancakes on the stove. Cat grinned to herself and slowly stepped up behind the taller blonde, jabbing a finger into her ribcage and immediately jumping out of the way.

Opposed to everything Cat had learned to expect from Kara Danvers or Supergirl, Kara shrieked and shot up to the ceiling, her headphones flying across the room, landing on the couch.

“Hello, honey. I’m home.” Cat said with a smirk as Kara realized there was no threat in their home and lowered herself to the kitchen floor once more.

“You cannot sneak up on me like that. It’s a good way to get yourself hurt.” Kara snapped, rubbing her palms over her arms, breathing heavily. “I would die if I hurt you in any way.”

“But you didn’t.” Cat argued as Kara switched her music to the home system from her headphones. She accepted the plate of finished pancakes and the hand her girlfriend offered her. She spun herself into Kara’s arms. The superhero sang along and Cat shoved her inhibitions aside, allowing herself to drift along with the moment and with Kara.

Kara gave in much more easily than Cat would have when she was the one angry, allowing the older woman to lead her across the kitchen and dining room floors, pulling her close.


End file.
